Peace After the Storm
by Starlight623
Summary: Mal and Ben share a quiet moment after the cotillion.


A/N: I own nothing here and certainly nothing is being made from it. Bummer.

* * *

Hoping to slip out for just a few minutes of peace, Ben pulled Mal into the room she entered from before the cotillion began.

"Are we even allowed in here?" Mal giggled.

"What are they going to do? Ground the king? I think we'll be safe for a few minutes. I just had to get away from all the noise," he sighed.

"And the splashing?"

He laughed as he led her further into the room. "That too."

"It's been a long day."

"Indeed."

Ben flopped into a big puffy chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"I was afraid I'd never hold you again," he whispered.

Mal put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"You? I should be the one apologizing!"

"No, I lied and I was doing magic behind your back. It was everything you asked me not to do."

"Yes, but I drove you to it. I pushed and pushed and then didn't realize how overwhelmed you were. It would be a lot for anyone who was raised here, but you have a much different background. It wasn't remotely fair of me to ask you to live at that speed so soon. I wasn't respectful of you. And I'm so sorry."

"So, we're both forgiven?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, we're both forgiven," he agreed.

"Good. Clean slate. I like it." She cuddled a little closer to him. "Can I make one more confession?"

He worried a bit, but let her proceed. "Of course."

Mal fiddled with a tassel on his shirt. "I liked the bad boy look on you."

He chuckled at the thought. "Oh please. Even with Evie's talents with the clothing, and Carlos and Jay's teaching, I couldn't have fit in at all! And I think I proved that."

"Oh, I don't know. The boys told me that you finally started to get it. And you picked their pockets!"

"Well, yes, I did do that. Maybe I did find my inner beasty bad boy."

"I heard the roar on the ship. In fact, I almost expected to turn and see you as hairy as ever."

"Truth be told, I thought I was going to change as well. I'm not entirely sure what stopped me."

"Well, from the growl and the attitude, I'd say you definitely found your inner beast."

"I think I could say the same for you… my dragon."

Mal buried her face in his chest. "Oh, I cannot believe I did that in front of the whole school. There's a new setback on the whole Mal's-not-evil-thing."

"I don't see it that way. You embraced your power and you saved Auradon with it."

"My _mother's_ power. That's hardly a good thing."

"Magic can be used for either side. Just because it's something you share with Maleficent, doesn't mean that you'll use it as she did. I have faith in you."

She chuckled sardonically. "Well, at least one of us does."

They were quiet for a bit and then Ben spoke again.

"So, you liked the Isle look on me, eh?"

Mal closed her eyes. "No, not the Isle look. That means something different to me. But I did like that you found a little dark in you. Makes me feel a little better about deserving you. You aren't all golden, so maybe we can work."

He smiled brightly. He knew better than to try to convince her of her worth. He had been doing that for some time. Eventually she'd see it. But for now, even hearing that his bad side appealed to her, that was encouraging for him.

"Well," he said with a laugh. "Maybe that's something we'll revisit someday. I'll be sure to save the outfit."

"Yeah… do that," Mal replied, yawning.

He turned and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my lady."

"I love you too… my king," she whispered as she fell asleep.

The day had taken its toll on her and he smiled at the trust she had to fall asleep on him. He heard the door click and tensed a bit at being found like this, but he wouldn't have moved for the world.

His parents appeared in the doorway and stopped as Ben put a finger to his lips.

Belle smiled and whispered, "Let her sleep for now, but you will need to make an appearance again soon."

Ben nodded and rested his cheek on the top of his lady's head. His father gave him a quick thumbs up before his mother quietly shut the door behind them.

He sighed as he tried to fight the sleep off as well. He couldn't let them both fall asleep and be gone for who knows how long.

He thought instead how grateful he was that she was in his arms and not back on the Isle. They still had a long road ahead of them, but he was confident now that they would survive it all. This beast and his dragon would be just fine.


End file.
